Discussion utilisateur:Sombraline
Bonjour Sombraline ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Sombraline. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mars 13, 2011 à 15:28 ---- Comme je suis un bon petit soldat j'ai effacé une grande partie des conversations parce que ma page faisait le double de la taille limite autorisée :D Deuxième grand ménage... et troisième...et quatrième ---- Fanfic / Photos J'ai vu ça -______________-" Je vais finir par fondre en larmes ... Quelques fanfictions. Surtout du Brittana mais j'aime bien en lire sur d'autres couples comme Klaine, le Faberry (même si elles sont pas en couples ^^). J'en ai même lu une sur Sam / Rachel plutôt pas mal. Comme tu dit ça dépend par qui c'est écrit. Les histoires du genre "ils/elles s'aiment, mais y'a un problème et du jour au lendemain, bam ! tout va mieux" ça me tape un peu sur le système. Je l'ai lis principalement en français, mais j'ai déjà été voir certaines en anglais et y'en a qui sont vraiment doués ! Ca aurait pu l'amener un peu, et il y aurait commencer à avoir une petite prise de conscience ... Merci beaucoup :) Je pense que dans la soirée je serais quand même connecter. Je vais guetter le wikia anglais pour voir si il y'a pas le sneak peek en avance du prochain épisode du TGP comme la dernière fois ^^ Brochy PS : Voici une interview de Ryan où il se justifie. C'est le Ryan Show :P Lien 2 Pas obligatoirement. Tu peux cliquer sur le nom des épisodes. Cela va t'ouvrir une nouvelle page avec le lien dedans. Mais si tu veux tous les liens en même temps, il faut t'inscrire. Ou si tu veux avoir la page directement, il faut t'inscrire. Euh... c'est compréhensible ? lol Choupi Haha !! si tu peux compléter ta collection, ce serait génial. Tu regardais les épisodes en streaming alors ? Choupi Décryptage / bug Re :) Alor spour le bug voici sa réponse : ''Je pense que c'est un bug aussi car je n'ai pas refait de galerie... Ce matin, j'ai modifié ces pages, mais des modifs normales quoi... Bizzarre ! '' Je crois que je vais pas chercher à comprendre :) Ouais j'ai vu que Marissa avait dit que ça la dérengerait absolument pas de jouer la copine de Santana *rêve*, mais bon ça à l'air mal engagé vu qu'elle a dégagé ^^ Et que le favori des fans c'est Damian !Et vu ce que tu m'as dis par la suite concernant Naya,et que si la rumeur qui veut que la personne parti dans TGP 6(donc Marissa) est un rôle dans la saison 4 bah elles feront que se croiser ! Pour Ryan, je crois qu'il veut pas prendre ses responsabilités et rejettent la faute sur les autres. J'ai vu aussi Naya assoicé aux autres donc je pense que ça sera sa dernière année *fond en larmes* Il est crédible quand il veut de toute façon ... Après c'est vrai qu'ils étaient censé s'en douter ! Mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi penser :S Brochy juillet 29, 2011 à 16:52 (UTC) Lien 3 Ah la connexion en internat utilisé par un paquet d'étudiant n'est jamais bonne !!! je suis en cité U et c'est la même chose. La connexion est bien tôt le matin et dans la journée, ça peut aller. Mais alors le soir... je t'en parle même pas. Donc je préfère télécharger et regarder tranquillement l'épisode quand je veux et surtout j'avance les parties que j'aime pas ! Choupi Contente si tu peux te repasser le Klaine Kiss 150 fois ! lol En parlant de VF, je trouve qu'ils ont bien traduit les passages dans Silly Love Song (le "je t'aime beaucoup" sonnait mieux), dans Original Song, le "c'est lui que je cherchais" sonne mieux que "c'est toi que je cherchais" et la scène dans New-York, mignon ! ils ne se sont pas plantés ! Pour la limite de téléchargement, la solution est de créer un compte sur Megaupload. Tu pourras télécharger plus d'épisodes à la suite. Choupi Carroussel Pourquoi ne pas mettre tu sais celle sortie pour le Superbowl ? Sur un fond bleu et ils sont en tenues de footballeurs et pas de Charice :) Par contre tu peux t'en chargé ? J'ai encore des trucs à préparer pour mon départ O-o Sinon conernant Mark c'est vrai que ça serait pas logique si il restait. Mais si il part on risque d'avoir une vague de filles de 12 ans et les hormones en folies en larmes --' Brochy juillet 29, 2011 à 17:36 (UTC) NY Ah pourtant dans la communauté des fans, c'est plutôt Chris qui a foiré son truc ! lol ! C'est vrai qu'il le dit d'une façon...niaise mais mignon tout de même. Cela se remarque moins dans la VF et Chris a l'air plus convaincant ! Pour le téléchargement, euh... je crois qu'il faut que tu attendes 75 minutes entre chaque fichier. Ils te le disent quand tu essayes de télécharger de nouveau. Ils te donnent le temps d'attente. Choupi Vacances / Anglais En Alsace :) Dans un camping situé dans un petit patelin ^^ (M.A.J 2 -->) Sauf qu'on part à 4 dans une twingo avec + 1 chien, le linge pour une semaine et les trucs essentiels Oo Je te dis pas comment on va être pliée derrière ! Oula si j'ai bien compris : Durant les CC, Brad Falchuk a déclaré que le gagnant pouvait ne pas être nécessairement en rapport avec la Storyline de Sue ? *double danse de la pluie* Brochy M.A.J : Il y a juste eu un sneak peek de 30 secondes où on les voit chanter (j'ai du te le filer je crois). Peut être qu'ils veulent garder ça "secret" ! NY 2 Bizarre ! Recharge la page dans ce cas. J'avais lu que certains trouvaient que Kurt n'était pas convaincant dans son "je t'aime", pas pour l'hésitation. Pour Blaine, je crois qu'il n'était pas à l'origine prévu dans l'épisode. Ils l'ont rajouté à la dernière minute. Choupi MAJ : oh je t'adore ! tu me fais rire à chaque fois !!! Et vaut mieux en rire crois-moi ! Il a l'air d'être un amoureux transi ! Pitié, faites que dans la saison 3, il redevienne le Blaine qu'on aime ! De mon côté, j'ai pas trop de soucis avec la scène entière que cela soit Blaine ou Kurt. C'est...marrant et inattendu ! MAJ 2 : c'est parce que ce n'est pas Ryan qui a écrit l'épisode mais Brad ! Cela explique tout ! lol T'inquiètes ma première réaction fut "ho c'est Blaine qui le dit en premier" et puis j'ai éclaté de rire en voyant sa tête de chiot ! il est doué pour ça ! Pour SLS, le film est tout simplement sublime ! la réunion des Warblers et des ND ! Choupi Blablabla Ca va être fun :P Sauf la mauvaise humeur évidente de ma soeur de faire 400 km pliée en 2 x) Bah suite au départ de Chord, il a été dit que Mercedes aurait un petit ami dès le début et des rumeurs depuis le début disent que si c'est un mec qui gagne, il jouera son petit ami mais problème : Tu vois Samuel, Damian ou Cameron être son "boyfriend" ? (Surtout ce dernier ^^). Je suis fan du brittana mais cette idée m'aurait plu :) Les "wikieur anglais" s'impatiente aussi ! C'est rare ce que je vais dire : mais j'ai adoré les Warblers à ce moment là (je n'ai pas attrapé de coup de soleil ;D Il fait mauvais chez moi Oo). Je trouve la chanson excellente et en y repensant je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu la reprendre ! Brochy TGP / SLS D'après ce que j'ai compris lors du TGP 5, il est encore là parce que c'est le "chouchou" de Zach & le "casteur" (son nom m'échappe quelques chose "Ulrich") mais Ryan n'est pas emballé. Je l'aimais bien quand on ne s'intéressait qu'au côté chanteur mais depuis que j'ai vu le côté "acteur" il a plus la côte auprès de moi x) Ah bon ? Moi je l'ai trouvée géniale tout de suite ! (Ca aurait pas du être l'inverse ? :P). Ca m'a fait bien rire le Wes / Santana, je me suis demandée ce qui se passer. Et puis comme tu dit ça fait pas encore trop "St Valentin" où on voit tout les couples qui roucoulent tout partout. QUOOOOOOI ? Faut que je la trouve avant de partir Oo Je vais faire toutes les chaînes YouTube qui parle du TGP et épluché le Wikia Anglais. Je l'aurais ! M.A.j : Trouvée en même temps que toi. Ca charge, ça charge ^^ M.A.J 2 : O.M.G *cherche un défibrilateur d'extrême urgence* juste O.M.G. Bon Alex / Sam je les trouve pas très convaincant (mais je m'attendais à pire) et Cameron a pas l'air très à l'aise, mais les autres *_* C'est juste très HOT par moment ! M.A.J 3 : Ma tension est redescendue ! Bon c'est vrai que certaines parties de la chanson ne sont pas terribles (j'étais plus concentrée sur le clip) comme lorsque les mecs chantent (enfin Sam / Damian) par contre j'ai trouvé que Lindsay avait plutôt excellement géré surtout à la fin ! Par contre faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi ils se sont barouillés de nourriture Hannah / Cameron. Ok il est censé avoir même si on l'a voit pas du tout une certaine tension entre eux, mais de là à sacrifier des pauvres tubes de chantilly ... Je me demande bien pourquoi y'a que Damian / Lindsay qui "s'embrassent" (ironique). A mon avis Samuel / alex bah on voit pourquoi et Cameron devait être trop coincé ne pas vouloir :P TGP Je me disais bien que la scène Lindsay / Damian me faisait penser à quelque chose. Pourquoi pas ? Mais je vois pas Kurt devenir si "libérer" ^^ Une Rachel cheerleader *rêve* Pourquoi pas dans la saison 4 ? Ca nous changerait. Je trouve que ça serait bien dans intégrer au cast de la future saison. Au moins ils se connaissent déjç un peu, ils partent pas dans l'"inconnu". Mais je trouve qu'il y'a une vraie alchimie avec Damian et que c'est en partie grâce à ça que sa prestation est "réussie" quand tu vois les autres .. Surtout Alex Oo Je préfère pas m'imaginais ça, je vais être déçue si ça se passe pas x) Ou peut être que les bonhommes qui dirigent tous ont compris que Cameron ne le ferais surement pas. Mais bon il faut les pousser "hors de leur zone de confort" (ça sonne mieux en anglais :P) Brochy Bla Dans animal c'était pas mal avec "fait moi du ..." ... Ah bah c'est les mêmes xD Don't You Want Me c'était chaud aussi c'est vrai. Faudra voir l'épisode, mais c'est vrai que Lindsay est plutôt impressionnante :P Par contre pour le gagnant / Gagnante je suis pas sure mais je pense justement à Lindsay puisqu'elle à la scène on va dire "finale". Cameron j'ai remarqué que pendant la moitié de la scène il rougissait O-o Grave. Si tu es un acteur, tu dois faire à peu près "tout". Et encore pour Britt, Heather a déclaré que ça ne la dérangeait pas de poser nue dans les magazine donc à côté être en sous vêtements dans Glee c'est rien quoi :P Brochy M.A.J : Je jette généralement un coup d'oeil à son Twitter mais pas aujourd'hui. En gros ça veut dire quoi ? J'ai compris que le début :P Bla bla Oh oui faut le crier :P Mais je crois qu'il en aura rien à fou*re ^^ Je pense ouais Lindsay / Damian. C'est vrai que Ashley qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ^^ Bon peut être qu'il n'y avait personne de libre et qu'ils ont pris les secondes "zones" (je ne sais pas si c'est avec toi que j'ai eu cette déclaration). Et tu as encore raison quand tu dis qu'ils ressemblent plus à des potes :) J'aimerais bien avoir son corps Oo (comme la plupart des filles je crois). J'ai pas vu la bande annonce encore. Je sais pas si je la regarderais un jour et je sais même pas de quoi ça parle (la suite de Valentine's day je crois. Et je l'avais pas aimé) mais si j'en entend parler en bien j'y jetterais un mini oeil :P Brochy M.A.J : Je vais regarder tout ça :D 17 eme zone ouais. Jenna & Harry se classe où ? xD M.A.J 2 : Je confirme pour Lea *_* La vidéo bug chez moi mais de ce que j'ai vu, c'est super bien fait. Je veux Marissa dans Glee now ! Dodo Bon visionnage ;D Puck je crois. Je vais essayer de regarder ça mais je suis pas dans un meilleur état :P Merci beaucoup pour tout :D C'est une location d'une semaine du samedi au samedi, et on doit avoir quitter les lieux à 10heures je crois. 5 heures de route, le temps d'aider à tout ranger samedi soir je serais là je pense ;D Brochy Saison 2 Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Et grâce à toi aussi, je sais que les liens ont été réactulusié pour la saison 1. Je n'ai pas tous les épisodes en VOSTFR. J'aime pas du tout Comeback et A Night of Neglect. Rumour passe avec l'histoire de Sam. Mais limite ! Je préfère la saison 2 à la 1. Choupi MAJ : regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur un Tumblr : http://youhadmeatklaine.tumblr.com/post/8249362009/inspired-by-this-post. J'étais morte de rire ! Doublage Oui j'ai vu cette partie de l'interview dans une vidéo où une personne a ressemblait tous les moments où Chris parlait en français. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se moquait de sa doublure. (pour comprendre ce que disent les Américains, et surtout Colfer, j'ai un peu de mal !) Mais j'ai compris la partie où il parle de sa mère (trop marrante d'ailleurs) ! Le tumblr est marrant ! et l'image que tu m'as envoyé est mignonne ! je pense aussi que cela a dû se passer comme ça ! Choupi MAJ : tu sais ce qu'il raconte dans cet interview : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHIbwM0MpeA stp ?? MAJ 2 : merci beaucoup ! j'avais presque compris ça ! mais je n'étais pas sûre ! sacré Chris ! il a une sacrée vie tout de même ! MAJ 3 : j'ai vu toute la saison 1 en français et la première partie de la saison 2 aussi. J'ai commencé en vostfr à partir du 11ème épisode. Cela fait bizarre d'entendre la doublure de Kurt ! un adulte peut avoir une telle voix ? My Gosh ! MAJ 4 : tu as regardé le mauvais épisode pour Blaine. Sa voix est bien dans l'épisode 6. Mais dès l'épisode 11, je trouve qu'elle a changé. Ouais la doublure de Chris fait gay. Mais bon, après ce n'est pas certain. Alex Il a dit ça ? Je croyais qu'on le savait depuis le 1er épisode ?^^ Choupi modifications Legleeclub est entrain de tout modifier aujourd'hui. Tu as vu ? Choupi MAJ : il met tous les titres des épisodes entre guillemet et sur la page du Glee live, il a fait des modif au niveau de la set-lit. Les remarques ont été regroupé. Choupi : Hello vous :D : Je me permet de m'incruster dans la conversation... J'ai dit vite fait à Brochy ce que je faisait : j'essaye de rendre plus claires les données et la mise en page... :: • Afin de faire ressortir un peu les épisodes dans les pages je les met en guillemets. :: • J'ai commencé à agrandir des galeries comme ca on voit les photos en plus gros :: • Dans la page Glee Live 2011, j'ai rassemblées les données plus bas afin de ne pas surchareger la liste qui est déja longue : J'essaye de le rendre ce wiki plus agréable à lire... Si vous êtes pas d'accord faites le moi savoir, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire ! : A bientot Legleeclub juillet 30, 2011 à 15:20 (UTC) Bug Re (pour la je sais pas combientième fois !) Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais une explication sur le fait que des fois il me modifie des galeries sans que je veuille (il supprime toutes les photos et 10 secondes après il les remet... Merci d'avance Legleeclub juillet 30, 2011 à 15:33 (UTC) Blabla T'inquiètes donc pas, tu peux partir dans ton délire. Cela ne me dérange pas.P Pour ce qui est du Wikia, j'avais remarqué que Brochy et toi avaient fait une grosse partie de ce site et je vous félicite car il est bien et clair ! je lui ai dit que les changements ne me dérangeaient pas sauf pour les titres. Ils sont déjà en bleus pas la peine de rajouer les guillements. Mais bon... Pour GaGa, je pense que j'ai souvent vu écrit comme toi. Mais les deux écritures existent mais de là à tout changer sur le site... J'avais vu que cela ne t'avait pas plus et je le comprends parfaitement. Je sens que je vais bien me marrer quand je regarderais bien tous les épisodes du Glee Project. La dernière fois, je n'ai regardé que les chansons. Et je sens surtout qu'Alex va m'horripiler à un point... que je n'imagine même pas ! J'ai beaucoup aimé dans Glee les phrases sur les T-Shirts. C'était subtile à part celui de Mercedes que je n'avais pas compris. Mais plus tard j'ai eu la réponse. Pour My Life Would Suck Without You, je t'avoue que j'ai jamais regardé en entier mais je vais m'y mettre et je te dis ce que j'en pense. Choupi MAJ : je l'ai enfin vu en entier ! j'ai reconnu certaines chorégraphie ! c'est vrai qu'en milieu de saison, ils devraient faire ça, ce serait marrant ! MAJ 2 : j'ai regardé les anedoctes de la chanson, les chorégraphies que tu as cité sont ceux que j'ai vu. Je ne pense pas en avoir repérer d'autre. Il faudrait regarder toutes les chansons depuis le début de la saison. Re: Johnny Je suis fan de lui depuis longtemps aussi. 5-6 ans je crois. Je n'aime pas tous ses films non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé The Tourist (le film français original est 10 000 fois mieux) ou Public Ennemies. Pirate des Caraibes 1 me l'a fait découvrir, je devais avoir 11 ans mais je suis d'accord, la suite n'est pas terrible. Quand je dis je suis fan, ça doit être l'un de mes acteurs fétiches: je l'admire et le respecte incroyablement en tant qu'acteur. Il est incroyable, vraiment. Il peut me faire rire, m'émouvoir, et je ne crois pas qu'un autre acteur puisse me transmettre des émotions aussi opposées. Je l'adore dans Edward Aux Mains d'Argent, Neverland, Sleepy Hollow, Gilbert Grape, Benny and Joon. J'espère pouvoir y aller oui, et si je trouve son étoile je penserais à toi :) Je ne resterais pas pendant toute la journée plantée, mais si il y a des tournages en extérieur ça serait génial mais ça me parait improbable, 99% des scènes de Glee sont tournées en intérieur. Mais je m'étais dit si jamais il y a des événements particuliers (ex: ComicCon) ce serait cool que je puisse y faire un tour et rammener des photos. Mais non, tant pis :) J'espère que pour toi ton voyage c'est bien passé aussi (l'Ecosse c'est ça ? j'adorais y aller, avec l'Irlande !) Ad0rmidera juillet 31, 2011 à 14:59 (UTC)